suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Twilight
Alice Twilight, also known as Alice Moonlight, is a character in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. She is an ascetic, having left the real world and resides in the third akashic point. She is the 2nd ranked assassin in the United Assassins Association. Her age and ethnicity are unknown. Appearance and Personality Alice has pink hair, a jacket that covers up her arms and neck(similar to Letz Shake's)a bikini top and pink shorts. She a has six armed device on her back with each arm having a pink beam katana. Alice is very much like Holly Summers from the first game, she is down to earth, honorable, and had no fear of death. She respects Travis Touchdown and is disappointed that she didn't encounter Travis after she achieved first rank. She has a dislike of the UAA's system an the way assassins are treated, her outlooks are similar to Travis's and she inspires him. She also wants to know how Travis was able to walk away from the top. Story When Travis first encounters her she is burning some pictures and a presumably a photo album. She talks to Travis about how she feels about the UAA, and the ways assassins are being used as tools. She tells him many assassins, herself included, admire him as the "crownless king": the assassin who reached the top and then walked away, leaving the organization entirely. Upon defeating her Travis asks for her name, she tells to never forget an assassin named Alice. She is killed by Travis, falling forward on him as he vertically bisects her, coating Travis in her blood. Her death affects Travis greatly; when confronted by Sylvia after the fight,he yells at her about how assassins are people not just tools. He is so angry that he burns Sylvia with his katana. He then reveals his desire to be a hero by his own standards, to treat all assassins like humans, and to bring down the UAA. Power and Abilities Her weapon is a back-mounted machine with six arm-like appendages in a hexagonal pattern; all six store a beam katana, and the lowest appendage can lift her off of the ground. She can also throw many katanas at Travis using this device. Trivia * The UAA leaderboard misinforms Alice's surname to be "Moonlight," when in fact this is the surname of Margaret. It is, however, possible that it actually is vice versa, or perhaps Suda is intentionally skewing the information. * In the cutscene before the fight, Alice can be seen burning a small pile of photos that she was holding. The photos reveal that Alice and Margaret once knew each other and might have even been related, which might explain why Alice's surname was described as "Moonlight". *Alice was the first brand new assassin to been revealed for Desperate Struggle. *Travis was angry at Silvia because of Alice's death even though he was the one that killed Alice. Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Females Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle characters Category:United Assassins Association